


Hidaka's Grief

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, krarepairweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: It's been one week since Kusuhara's death and now it's time to clean his room. Hidaka visits the place one last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's rarepair week. This is for Beginnings/Endings theme. Enjoy.

A/N: its rarepair week and I wanted to write some Hidaka/Kusuhara sort of. Enjoy.

“Kasuhara is dead.”

The words Hidaka refused to believe. He had to go with his friends to the scene of the crime and he was hit with a rude reality.

Kasuhara’s body was covered with a blanket along with his face. The only visible part was his feet. Seri was standing next to the body with a sadden look. “He sacrificed his life for the captain.”

Hidaka’s knees gave out and he started crying. After that he doesn’t remember much of what happened. All he remembers is crying.

● One Week Later ●

The sun light beamed on Hidaka’s face, waking him up. It seemed like Goto was already gone. Hidaka felt something was off. His face was wet and his pillow was wet too. Hidaka didn’t know something like this could happen. Crying in your sleep.

Hidaka cleaned his face and put on some pants and a t-shirt. He didn’t need to put on his uniform because he was on bereavement leave. Event though Hidaka had protested this decision made by the captain, Munakata told him to rest for how ever long he needed. He couldn’t complain to much, his state would only drag everyone down.

He got breakfast and no one from the Special Ops Squad was around. He figured they were all out on a mission. He was slightly happy about that. He didn’t want to deal with everyone asking if he was okay. Obviously, he wasn’t. He would never be ‘okay’. “It’s feels like half of me is missing…”

Today was the day everyone was going to clean out Kasuhara’s room. It’s been a week since his death and no one had the courage to go near his room. Hidaka was standing in front of the door. He didn’t know what to do.

Slowly, he reached for the doorknob. The cold air hit his face. It was the same. Everything was just as Kasuhara had left it. And today he and everyone else have to strip it away. Hidaka wished for nothing more than to keep it as it is. But that could never happen.

Over on the desk was a framed photograph of Him and Kasuhara at a festival. The two were dressed up in their yukata’s and we’re smiling brightly.

He laid on the bed. His scent was still on it. Pulling the covers over him, Hidaka imagined Kasuhara wrapping his arms around him. All the memories they shared came rushing back to him. Without realizing it, tears were falling onto the covers.

Hidaka stayed in Kasuhara’s room until the rest of the squad showed up hours later. He couldn’t stay and watch them destroy the place keeping Kasuhara ‘here’.

In his room Hidaka was getting ready to go to sleep. “Ahh, Hidaka.” Goto came in holding a box. “We thought you might want to keep this.”

Hidaka didn’t have time for Goto’s crazy trinkets today. Goto handed the box to Hidaka and inside it was the picture of him and Kasuhara that was sitting on the desk. “Thank you Gotti.”

“Goto! What is he saying?” From outside the room Andy yelling. “Is he better now?”

“Andy we were supposed to be quite.” Enomoto said to him. After that outburst by Andy there was no point in hiding anymore.

Andy, Enomoto, and Fuse came into the room. “Thank you everyone. I’m sorry I didn’t help clean the room.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Enomoto waved his hands. “It’s understandable that you couldn’t help.”

“Sorry to barge in like this. But we wanted to make sure you were okay.” Fuse said. “This day must have been tough on you.”

“It was hard for all of you guys too.” Hidaka said. Everyone nodded.

“We wanted to say that Kasuhara will always be 'here’.” Goto said. “I know it’s not the same as actually having him here. Though he will continue to live on in all of us.”

Goto gave Hidaka a hug and the others joined in to. It felt like one big ring of happiness around Hidaka and he bursted out into much needed laughter.


End file.
